


3 Weeks Leave

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Gallavich Week [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DaddyIan, GW2017A, Gallavich Week Day 5, Gallavich as Parents, Ian is in the Army, Married Couple, daddymickey, little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Gallavich Week Day 5: Gallavich as ParentsHe laughed, fully confident he could handle it. He usually had at least 500 men under his command, how hard could 1 toddler and 2 babies be???This work is part of the universe of another story of mine, 'Snap Judgements and Drunken Mishaps'. You don't have to read that first to read this.





	3 Weeks Leave

**Author's Note:**

> When my own sons were babies I found their dad in a similar condition after a day looking after them. Hope you enjoy :)

When Ian was offered leave only 8 months after the twins were born he jumped at the chance. He’d already been expecting a 15 month tour as his last one was cut short due to their birth but no way was he passing up going home to Mickey and seeing his babies, 3 babies, all under 2, fuck. If being an officer got him early leave he was grateful he’d put in the extra work.

He’d texted Mickey as the taxi was 5 minutes away but didn’t get a response which wasn’t unusual considering the kids and all, he normally answered him back within an hour or 2 but he’d be home in a few so it didn’t matter.

He wasn’t surprised to not be greeted or see Mickey waiting at the door, he probably hadn’t had time to look at his cell yet so he let himself in to a dark room lit only by a TV screen showing a cartoon but no sound. The curtains were drawn, it was afternoon so he moved quietly expecting and finding all three kids sleeping soundly in their travel cots, Mickey passed out on the lounge.

He took the opportunity, also not wanting to wake any of them and made his way upstairsup to their bedroomroom. He showered but didn’t shave. Mickey preferred him not to shave when he was on leave, had a thing about his facial hair and he always found him more amorous when he let it grow out. He slipped into a pair of sweats and a tank top and made his way back downstairs hoping to get in a coffee or 2 and something to eat before they all woke up.

When he was done he filled the dishwasher with the few things that were in the sink before making his way into the living room or living space. Their whole downstairs was open plan which was the first thing Mickey had falling in love with when he’d found this house for them, made it easier watching the kids if he needed to be in the kitchen or whatever.

He knelt down on the floor beside Mickey and slowly ran his fingers over his face causing him to twitch and pull faces in his sleep before he startled awake, no longer throwing his arms out defensively as he’d once done. When he gave him a soft smile he climbed onto the lounge alongside him and pulled him into his arms not speaking, just enjoying being together after so long apart.

He must have drifted off unawares but the sounds of babies gurgling and a toddler calling out ‘Dada’ made him jump to his feet quick smart, the urge to hold his children. He first walked over to Michael who reached out to him shockingly, although he did see him nearly every day on skype it wasn’t the same, it was far from it. He cuddled him closely while blowing bubbles into his chubby neck and cheeks before taking him over to the change table they kept downstairs, thankfully it was a quick change before going back to the lounge which had a now seated Mickey who was stretching like a cat and pulling a weird looking smile.

When his son saw his other Dad, he dropped Ian’s ass like yesterday’s garbage making grabby hands at Mickey. He handed him over and at the same time Mickey leaned in and kissed him softy, only stopping when the twins got louder.

“They really do sound like Mandy.” Ian said after seriously thinking of covering his ears.

Mickey chuckled, “You should’ve heard them yesterday before their temperatures dropped, I made Mandy leave work and come over to give me a hand.” Mickey then went to get up but Ian held him down.

“I’ll do it babe, just tell me what to do after I change them.” Ian picked the loudest one first which happened to be Mandy, changed her then did the same with Maya. 

Ian then spent the next hour before 3 highchairs taking it in turns feeding, cleaning, pulling faces and getting half the food over their clothes before helping Mickey bath the 3 of them. After that it was playtime which entailed every Duplo block known to man and the noisiest toys in existence.

They went through the same feeding routine for dinner but with less mess as Mickey took over, followed by night time bottles and bed time stories. By the time Ian finished his third shower of the day and crawled into bed exhausted next to his already passed out husband, his head barely hitting the pillow as he joined him in sleep.

Ian woke up just as the sun was rising and snuck downstairs to start coffee. He’d planned on letting Mickey sleep in but when the kids woke up halfway through his first mug he realised he had no idea what to do. As he made his way back upstairs he could hear him already tending to the girls so he went to see to Michael before meeting them back downstairs finding the girls already strapped into the chairs.

They hadn’t even really spoken yesterday, Mickey clearly tired from the twins being sick and himself spending all his time playing with them letting his exhausted husband just lay back and sort of relax. He walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist before kissing down his neck making him wiggle in his embrace.

Mickey pushed his ass back far enough to dislodge himself from Ian’s hold and shoved 2 bowls into his hands. “Try to get half of it into their mouths this time dumbass.” He smirked at him.

“Yes babe.” He laughed, fully confident he could handle it. He usually had at least 500 men under his command, how hard could 1 toddler and 2 babies be?, he just needed to know their routine. Feeding his kids was much like a conveyer belt except for when it stopped, and reversed, then did whatever the fuck it wanted. Spoon food in mouth before moving down to the next, backtrack and wipe mouth, move down to the next…

Mickey tried taking a spoon out of his hands. “Here, lemme help, you’re making more mess.” 

“No Mick I’m fine, gonna be home for 3 weeks so I gotta learn this.” Mickey raised his hands up in surrender before backing up and going to the laundry instead to put on one of his many loads for the day.

And that’s how the rest of the day went. Every time Mickey tried to help, Ian insisted he tell him what he normally does and for him to just sit back and relax. By the time they were all due for their naps after lunch he’d seen Ian dance with 3 kids in his arms while singing, Ian definitely had moves but singing was not his forte. He’d been climbed over like monkey bars, the toys were strewed all through the downstairs living areas and every time Ian walked he managed to stand on a random piece of Duplo. Mickey received many dirty looks when he couldn’t hold in his sniggers but Ian still insisted he take it easy.

The best part was when Fiona arrived while the 3 kids and Ian were all having their afternoon nap. She let herself in, the only Gallagher allowed her own key and walked up to Mickey while he was taking pictures of Ian passed out between the cots on the floor, toys sticking out randomly from beneath him and drool trailing down one corner of his mouth.

Fiona whisper yelled. “What the hell happened in here and why is my brother sleeping on the floor and what tha fuck is he covered in… ewww?” She shivered at the thought.

Mickey looked him over carefully taking in the assorted colours running through Ian’s hair and over his clothes. “I’m pretty sure its breakfast, morning tea and lunch…hmmm. Wouldn’t be surprised if there was little bit of baby spew or worse thrown in there too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through another one with me... your comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
